


laki maika'i (good luck)

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Platonic", ;), F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Hawaiian, Injury, Platonic Kissing, sure, yeah okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Three times Steve and Danny kiss for good luck and one time they kiss because the feelings have been there since day one.





	laki maika'i (good luck)

**Author's Note:**

> whats up brahs

**One:**

It's a bit of a shock to Danny when it happens. Rachel and Grace had just gotten carjacked, someone no doubt making a point to Stan that they can get to his family, whoever they are. "I-I gotta go. Uh- Rachel and Grace got carjacked I gotta go make sure they're o-" He fumbles around his pockets for a moment. "Where are my keys?" He half yells and Steve hands them over. "Thanks," he lets out breathlessly and gets into the car. "Call me if you need me okay? Don't do anything stupid." Steve says as Danny turns the car on, and before he pulls away Steve kisses his hair. "Good luck." Danny just nods and drives, recklessly and very Steve like. It doesn't take long to make it to the precinct, his body automatically takes him there. It's a relief seeing Grace- and Rachel but mainly Grace is okay. He gets them into a hotel, figured out who Stan pissed off and fixed everything before he can think about Steve again and that kiss. It was just platonic, friends kiss each other on the cheeks all the time, Steve and Danny have always been more affectionate than most friends. That's all he classifies it as, a platonic kiss for good luck from his best friend. He tries not to let himself think if the kiss had been in a different place, had been his lips and passionate and a different time. 

**Two:**

They're hiking, he and Steve and he thinks that Steve showing sentiment is adorable, he doesn't try to not let himself think it, to think about Steve's stupid blinding smile and abs and the good heart. Steve talks about his dad fondly and Danny smiles at him, wants to take away all the pain and let Steve just be happy like he deserves. Idly he wonders if he could make Steve happy. Then they find a body, a dead man laying up in the mountains and a rock falls when Steve is climbing back up and breaks his arm. Danny curses under his breath as he tries to find a signal and gets Chin on the line to send for help, heading back and helping Steve, who he very clearly told not to move and who has very clearly moved. Instead of getting on his ass about it he helps the two hundred some odd pound Navy Seal climb back up to him. They airlift everyone out and head for the hospital when they reach the car. Danny drives, apparently,  the only way he can drive his own car is when Steve breaks his arm.  He doesn't really think about, presses a light kiss to Steve's cheek after he puts the car in park. "Good luck dumbass. I am so signing your cast by the way," Danny tells him as he unlocks the door, Steve rolls his eyes and gets out.

**Three:**

The last kiss that resembles something somewhat platonic, they're going after Wo Fat. Steve is gearing up when Danny walks into his office, Steve lets him help tighten his vest. "It's gonna be okay you know," Danny starts and Steve sighs. "Even if we don't get him, it'll be okay. I know what he did and how awful he is but I also know that you can't let this consume you. You have the team, you have Mary and Gracie and we all love you and we all are gonna be here for you." He finishes and Steve pulls him into a hug. "I ever tell you that you're my best friend Danno?" Steve mumbles into his hair and Danny chuckles. "Nah but I know I am. Now come on let's go get this son of a bitch." They break apart and Steve pats him on the shoulder. "Lets go get him." Before they round up and get ready to bust down the doors Danny presses a kiss to Steve's cheek. "Laki Maika'i," Danny whispers and Steve chuckles. "The jersey rat has finally learned some Hawaiian." Steve remarks and then they're off.

**Plus one:**

They don't get him. They find Sang Min instead, he gets away and Steve is cursing his luck when Danny comes walking to them- no stumbling and he's wheezing and somethings wrong. "Woah hey, Danny." Danny sinks to the ground and something is really wrong. "Can't-" he wheezes. "Breathe." He backs everyone off of Danny, stays close while Kono calls a bus. "Sarin! Steve, it's sarin." Agent Kaye tells him and procedes with the antidote. The doctors save Danny while he's out picking up Gracie. "I think he's sleeping," Steve whispers to Grace when they walk into the hospital room to find Danny looking a lot better than when he got here. Danny and Grace have their little reunion, she makes sure her Danno is okay and hugs him tight before asking a nurse to help her find the bathroom. Steve sits on the edge of the bed and faces Danny, just looking at him for a second. "Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asks and it's like a dam breaks. Steve lets out a shaky breath and pulls Danny in and rests their foreheads together.

"We almost lost you. I almost lost you," Steve chokes on the word I, and Danny adjusts them a little so Steve's head is buried in his neck and he's rubbing his back. "You'll never lose me, Super Seal." Danny whispers and Steve is shaking and pulls away some, placing his hands on Danny's face. "I wanna kiss you, I've wanted to for a while," Steve admits in a whisper and Danny's heart stops, not literally and he's surging forward and closing the distance and they're finally, finally kissing. Steve melts into it, Danny melts into it and then there's a squeal. "I knew it Danno! I knew you loved Uncle Steve!" Grace squeals and jumps between them, there's a beat where Danny and Steve just stare at each other, jaws dropped and then they start laughing.

"Is Uncle Steve your boyfriend?" Grace asks later when shes cuddled up to Danny, Steve going out for the case but coming back later for dinner. "We haven't actually talked about that yet monkey, I hope he will be though," Danny says gently to Grace. "Dad, do you like boys and girls?" Grace asks quietly and Danny smiles at his daughter. "Yeah, it's called being bisexual." He explains and Grace nods and settles back into her dads chest and changes the channel. "I'll call him Uncle Steve until you get married, then he's Step-Steve," Grace says a bit later and Danny chokes on his water a little bit. "Okay monkey you do that. I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever you call him. He loves you, honey," He tells his daughter and Grace smiles up at him. "He loves you too, Danno," Gracie says and Danny smiles down at her. "Yeah, maybe he does."

When Steve comes back for dinner, he finds Gracie fast asleep on Danny who is watching a cartoon intently. Steve sets the food down and kisses Danny with a smile. "Hi," Danny says after letting out a breath and kissing Steve softly again. "Hi," Steve echoes back and Grace makes a scrunchy face and her eyes flutter open. "If you don't have food I'm pressing the nurse's button." Grace threatens. Both of the men chuckle a bit and Steve presents the Chinese food. "Ah, you're a saint." Danny jokes and Steve hums around his piece of chicken. They end up sleeping at the hospital, after stopping at Danny's apartment and Steve's house to get clothes and such. Danny snores lightly pillowed on Steve's chest with Gracie on other bed. The staff tries to send them home but with a flash of his Five-o badge, they let Steve and Gracie stay. Everything is alright for now, they'll talk in the morning, decide to date and they'll keep doing their jobs with the only difference being who they come home to at night.


End file.
